Of Quotes and Ambitions
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: [Collection] The quotes fit them so perfectly, even if not at first glance.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this was made for the Quote Boot Camp Challenge on Pokemon Fanfiction Challenges, the first out of three. (I did this for Soul Eater and Digimon as well) To make this a bit more challenges, I can't mention Pokemon or use any aspects of the fandom outside of the manga. Well, wish me luck! **

* * *

_"The best way to make your dreams come true is to wake up." -Paul Valery_

-0-0-0-

He always dreamed of becoming a master, he just, never knew how to do it.

Of course, his mind was clouded with these dreams of becoming one, so he had to clear them. But, he never achieved it.

But why? Black's ambitions were true, and his partners were well trained, so why couldn't he achieve his dreams? Even White helped him out, and she used to fail at battling. So, again, why couldn't he achieve the dream of becoming a master?

Was it because he cleared his head all the time, forgetting his ambitions in the slur of battle? Was it because he forgot his dreams to achieve minor goals?

Was it because, his dreams weren't enough to encourage him?


	2. Chapter 2

**A Silver character study in Gold's POV. What are the odds.**

* * *

"_Words are only painted fire; a look is the fire itself." -Mark Twain_

-0-0-0-

He could've sworn Silver was trying to wish him to go away or something like that. Then again, he wasn't so sure, and Gold wasn't always serious back then.

But it did seem true back then, and even now. Though of course, a lot less now.

Yet, back then, Silver's looks meant to hurt, no matter what. The unnerving glare, the way his silver eyes seemed even lifeless than before. It made it seem like he wanted everyone to go away, especially Gold.

The words hurt a bit less, but where less painful than the glares, that was for sure. But it seemed like Silver knew every word in the book for calling someone stupid. Which was quite hurtful, more so when you don't know what the words meant. And Gold being the idiot, he had to ask what they meant, which meant that Silver had to directly call him an idiot.

Yet the worst part was both the look and the words. Gold knew that words couldn't hurt him, especially if he doesn't know what it means (a lesson he learned from asking Silver what a nincompoop was), but paired with the look, it seemed like Silver was trying to light something up. Just from the look, he could understand exactly what Silver wanted him to do, and the words were redundant.

But that was back then, and there is still now. Even though everyone has grown to like each other a bit, or at least be able to stand them. Though, Silver's hurtful looks still continued, just a bit less to Gold.

This time, they were directed at his father.

As a spectator, Gold witnessed a tearful scene. A selfish man committing a selfless deed. A deed that only a father would do. Yet, the reaction. Yelling, fists, the look, only worst.

It almost seemed like Silver wanted his father to actually die in that fire. Almost though, Gold couldn't really tell from far away. But that's what it sounded like. But maybe it was worse than that. Maybe.

More yelling came after the look. The words that Silver had used before on others and a phrase, an 'I hate you.'

The person he was yelling at winced, before regaining his posture. He yelled back at Silver, which did nothing but start an argument. One that ended with Silver getting the last word.

Gold could only stare at both of them, trying to understand what was wrong between the two. One was only trying to help, while the other didn't care. It was a matter he was going to have to talk about with Silver.

Yet, the thought of dealing with him after this happened wasn't a pleasant thought. He would have to wait it out.

-0-0-0-

It was pretty funny seeing Silver frozen with a shocked face instead of his normal look. But that humor quickly disappeared as Gold remembered the situation he and the others were in.

But even as he worked hard to save him, not even a simple thank you was given in return. But a least the look softened, a bit.

It was then Gold decided to ask a question.

"Silver, do you want me to go away?"

Silence. "No."

"Them why do you always look at me like you want me too?"

He shrugged. "At first I wanted you to, but then, I don't know. Just a habit, I guess."

"Well, it seems like your trying to light someone on fire. Now, come on, we have to get out of here."


End file.
